


Deceit So Natural

by RedRosella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit's Origins, Denial of Sexuality, Gen, Young Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRosella/pseuds/RedRosella
Summary: The first time Thomas truly lies to himself, Deceit is born.





	Deceit So Natural

Thomas was enjoying spending time with another boy in his class. His name was Max and he had hair like golden waves atop his head and bright blue eyes that seemed to hold all the knowledge in the universe. He was so kind to Thomas, helping him out when he dropped his books that one time and giving him lunch money when he had forgotten it one day, even going so far as to invite him to sit at his lunch table.

Thomas didn’t know what to call the emotions he felt whenever the other boy was near, but they were surely powerful.

Maybe it was love? Could he really like Max?

All the other boys talked about liking girls, but the only one who ever made Thomas feel close to what they had described was Max...

Was he different? Was that bad?

Thomas didn’t know what to think. It was like his thoughts were all in turmoil, telling him a million different things, all contradicting each other. Nothing made sense.

~~~

“This is illogical! Thomas enjoys spending time with Max, and these feelings coincide with how people describe the feeling of love in books! Obviously he likes him!” Logic slammed his hands down on the table, trying in vain to silence the other sides’ back and forth arguing.

“This is great, guys! Thomas has found his Prince Charming! Now all we have to do is sweep him off his feet, and then we’ll have a happily ever after!” Creativity piped up, holding a hand close to his heart with a dramatic flourish.

Anxiety slowly put his hand up, calling the others’ attention to him. “But everyone will make fun of him... Max will reject him, and then he’ll never be able to sit at the lunch table again, and he’ll be friendless for the rest of middle school!”

“This is true love, Anxiety! Who cares what others will think! THIS WAS MEANT TO BE!” Creativity cried.

“Now let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, kiddos. We should take this one step at a time. There’s no need to be jumping in all willy nilly here. We should just get to know Max better, and let what happens happen!” Morality said calmly, trying to tame the rise in emotions that would surely come from Anxiety and Creativity fighting again.

“But then someone else might snatch him before us! This is my department, Morality! I know love, and I know that this is meant to be!” Creativity stood up, trying to gain some height over the other sides.

“I agree with Morality on this. I do believe that it is best not to rush into this and to simply let Thomas figure things out on his own time,” Logic countered.

“You’re all ignoring the bigger picture here.” The sides all jumped, whirling around to find a fifth person standing behind the table, his form seemingly draped in shadow.

“Who are you?” Morality spoke up, jumping from his seat slightly.

“That doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you’re all wrong. You’re focusing on unimportant things.”

“What could we possibly be wrong about? Thomas has found his Prince Charming! He won’t be rejected because it is true love! Anxiety is just being a worry wart as always.” Creativity furrowed his brows.

“You’re wrong.” The unknown side’s voice grew cold and hard. “All of you. Thomas has not found his ‘Prince Charming’. He will not confess to him. HE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!” At his words, a gust of wind seemed to sweep through the mind palace, shocking all of the sides. “Thomas is not in love with him. He is not in love with Max. He will NEVER be in love with guy!”

With each sentence the shadowy side stepped closer and closer to the others. They could see a bowler hat perched upon his head and obscuring the left side of his face, and bright yellow bleeding out from the darkness. “You are all deluding yourselves in thinking anything to the contrary. Your flights of fancy are nothing but mindless fantasy. Your worries are unfounded when nothing will ever happen to cause them in the first place. Your logic is faulty when you try to work feelings into the mix. Your plans are nothing but useless drivel in the long run, because it DOES. NOT. MATTER.”

The new side was completely out of the shadows now, his face on display for all of the others to see. A sickly scale like texture trailed down the left side of his face, highlighting the yellow eye that stared at them with such contempt that it could be weaponized. A snarl of disgust was curled on his lips as he took in the four sides standing in front of him.

The other sides all exchanged glances containing unspoken words, trying to figure out how exactly to respond. Logic seemed like he was about to move forward for a second, but Morality quickly held him back before he could do anything. There was no one to stop Creativity, though.

“You’re wrong! Whoever you are, you… you IMPOSTER! You will not stand in the way of true love!” Creativity called out, reaching for his sword and lunging for the new side in one fluid motion, letting out a battle cry. The blade swung uselessly through the air, however, as the new side seemed to disappear into thin air.

Anxiety was shocked out of his terror induced stupor and quickly grabbed Creativity’s arm, pulling him back into the safety of their group as the idealistic side’s grip on his sword slackened, the metal blade hitting the ground with a resounding thunk.

“You cannot kill the truth.” The new side’s voice echoed throughout the mind palace, causing the sides to flinch as they tried to look for where it was coming from to no avail. “You will see. You will all see. You are only harming Thomas with your delusional ideas of ‘love’. You know nothing. Thomas will not, and will never be, gay.”

With those final words the stiff atmosphere that had descended upon the palace without anyone noticing disappeared in an instant, leaving behind only a creeping dread coming from the unspoken promises in his final words.

None of the sides spoke, simply unable to come up with any words to counter the new side even if he was still there. It was as if they were just stopped from even trying to argue against him.

There was no debate to be had anymore.

~~~

No, Thomas didn’t like Max, the young boy decided.

He wasn’t like that. He was normal. He didn’t like guys. He and Max were just close friends. That was all. There was nothing more to it. Really.

There was nothing wrong with liking someone of the same gender, but Thomas was most definitely not like that. He couldn’t be. He was just a late bloomer, and soon he’d find a girl that made him feel butterflies in his stomach and make him forget that all of this foolishness had ever even happened.

Because he wasn’t gay.

 

~~…Maybe if he said it a few more more times he’d believe it.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something about the angsty snek son, and what better way to do this than by writing angst about Thomas denying his sexuality!
> 
> Check out my tumblr here: https://redrosella.tumblr.com/


End file.
